Facebook Friends Song
Facebook Friends Song The Facebook Friends Song is a Sketch from Season 2 and includes Adam Berg, Matt Meese ,Mallory Everton, James Perry, Jason Grey, Jeremy Warner, Whitney Call, Stacey Harkey, Stephen Meek, and Natalie Madsen. Lyrics (James) Politically Charged (Singing) I'm your Overly Political Friend who's constantly Spamming your feed, with blanket statements about candidates being the devils seed. (Talking) I have an article her that shows quantifiable evidence that your candidate wants to start WWIII and once ate a child. Think about it. (Matt) TMI (Singing) I'm your awkward friend who shares to much for all of Facebook to see, I've got a really big wart on my back whenever I lay down it bleeds. (Talking) Here's some pics from four different angles You're Welcome. (Mallory) Teenage Girl (Singing) I'm a teenage girl and you can't remember how we ended up being friends, all my posts are incoherent, none of them make any sense. (Talking) LMBO, Cookies.. Yum Yub! Just Cruising' Smells! Lamp Post!!! (All) We never stop posting, can't you see? Facebook is our home and we never leave. (Mallory) Teenage Girl (Talking) Frogs!! LOL :) (All) (Singing) 'Cause were the three most annoying people on your news feed (Matt) TMI (Talking) I threw up for 9 hours today. Here are some pics from 4 different angles. (Natalie) Publicly Emotional (Singing) I'm your friend who's not afraid to advertise her breakups loudly. I make everyone uncomfortable because I wear my pain too proudly. (Talking) ATTENTION EVERYONE: Brett broke up with me! DO NOT date this man! Because I still love him! #Ben&Jerry's (Whitney) New Mom (Singing) I'm a new mom who post 58 instagrams of my child daily, I also post a lot of questions that make you worry about my baby. (Talking) Whats the right amount of time to let kids sit in front of the TV? 11 hours or 12 hours? (Stacey) Newlywed (Singing) I'm a newlywed that's bursting for everyone to know, that I'm so much happier that everyone else I'm gonna shove it down your throat. (Talking) My wife is the best wife in the world and I love her more than anyone else can ever love anything, because my capacity to love is greater than everyone else's. Man, I'm so glad that our relationship is Perfect! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ ❤️❤️❤️ My Wife is SO Pretty!!!- (Natalie) Publicly Emotional (Talking) That's Enough!!!!!!!!!! Time to post some Taylor Swift Lyrics: (Not said but posted): "We were so young when we met. My eyes were shut, and I start to remember. I'm all alone and the summer breeze is in my hair..." (All) (Singing) We're taking over, you hate it when we post so much more than your real friends. (Whitney) New Mom (Talking) Is it ok to let your infant crawl toward an open flame? (All) (Singing) Were the six most annoying people on your news feed. (Mallory) Meme-Obsessed (Singing) I'm the older woman that only posts cat and dog memes. (Adam) Liker (Singing) I like absolutely everything anyone posts (Jeremy) Too Vague (Singing) I post very vague statuses that require follow-up questions (Talking) I can't believe this awful thing happened! (Adam) Liker (Talking) Like! (Whitney) New Mom (Talking) Oh no, what happened? (Jeremy) Too Vague (Talking) The question isn't what, it's why. (Whitney) New mom (Talking) ...What? (Mallory) Meme-Obsessed (Talking) This will cheer you up. Cats! (Adam) Liker (Talking) Like! (Jason) Way Behind (Singing) I way behind the times and I'm still posting Harlem Shake Videos. (Talking) Guys! Have you seen this?!!!! (All) (Singing) Were the 10 most annoying people on your news feed! (Stephen) Hacked (Talking) My brother left his Facebook open so I'm gonna post something Hilarious. I pick my nose! (All) The 11 most annoying people on your news feed. (Matt) TMI (Talking) I really do pick my nose. Here is some pics from 4 different angles. (Mallory) Teenage Girl (Talking) Garbage Fun! (All) (Singing) All the most annoying people on your- *Screaming as person deletes account* And were also on Twiteeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr